


I Think It’s Time To Go Home:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat and Mouse: Fresh Start: (Season 11: What Would’ve Happened) Series: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Flight/Flights, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Home, Homesickness, Honeymoon, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polygamy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Surprises, Talking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & his husbands were having fun on their vacation for awhile, Then, They were thinking about home, What do they decide?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Adam Noshimuri/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Cat and Mouse: Fresh Start: (Season 11: What Would’ve Happened) Series: [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696189
Kudos: 2





	I Think It’s Time To Go Home:

*Summary: Steve & his husbands were having fun on their vacation for awhile, Then, They were thinking about home, What do they decide?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

It was a great time in Tahiti, Commander Steve McGarrett was eating it up. His husbands were the same way, as they tried new things that they never tried before. The Threesome Couple we’re finally at peace, & it felt so perfect, & good. Then, One day, Commander Steve McGarrett came to them with this.

“Do you guys miss home ?, I am beginning to very much”. Officer Adam Noshimuri said with a sigh, “I do, I mean, Everything here is beautiful, & all new, But some parts aren’t the same”, The Former Criminal admits with honesty. Detective Danny “Danno” Williams shook his head in agreement, & said this to them both.

“I miss home too, I think we should consider going back, Cause our ohana will be worried about us, I think it’s time to go home”, The Blond said, as he was thinking reasonably. The Hunky Brunette nodded, & said, “You are right, Danno”. Adam said, “It will be great to be home with ohana”, Steve agreed, & said this to both of them, as they started to prepare dinner, & sneak in a kiss.

“Let’s do it, We can surprise them, Keep them on their toes”, The Former Seal said with a smirk, as they shared the kiss. Adam & Danny both were smiling bigger now, cause they like the idea. “How about we do one more destination, & then make arrangements for a flight home ?”, The **_Five-O Commander_** said, as he looked at his two favorite men. They nodded, & went ahead to have dinner that wonderful evening.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
